The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Tacking rivets are used to temporarily fasten adjacent workpieces together for positioning purposes. The tacking rivets are inserted into only some of the apertures of the workpieces to properly align all the apertures of the workpieces before permanent rivets are inserted to permanently fasten the workpieces. After the permanent rivets are inserted into the remaining apertures, the tacking rivets are removed, for example, by drilling through the tacking rivets. More permanent rivets are then inserted into the apertures previously occupied by the tacking rivets to further fasten the workpieces.
A typical tacking rivet engages the workpieces by radially expanding a body of the tacking rivet to result in an interference fit between the body of the tacking rivets and the aperture surfaces. This interference fit may damage the aperture surfaces, making it difficult to insert the permanent rivet later due to the altered size/geometry of the apertures. Moreover, it is also difficult to remove typical tacking rivets without damaging the aperture surfaces of the workpieces. Further, typical tacking rivets of a specific length may be suitable only for workpieces of a specific thickness. Therefore, different sizes of typical tacking rivets are kept on-hand for workpieces of different thicknesses, thereby increasing inventory costs.